


[Podfic of] There's a fire down the street!

by kholly



Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Guardian demon Crowley, M/M, Mr. Fell's bookshop, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kholly/pseuds/kholly
Summary: It took longer this time, and when Mr. Crowley finally came out, he was carrying someone who didn’t seem to be awake. Or possibly alive. Oliver could see Mr. Crowley hesitate, looking at an ambulance which had pulled up to the kerb. But instead he carried the person over to Oliver, who was watching from behind the police barricade. Everyone else looked past Mr. Crowley, unaware of him standing there with yellow snake eyes bright and a fire victim in his arms. But Oliver could see clearly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Mr. Fell's Bookshop Podfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic of] There's a fire down the street!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a fire down the street!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468408) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> As a warning, the last part might take me a little longer to get done. A) where most of the series averaged 1000 words, part 12 is 8000. And B) I actually have a bunch of work this weekend. So no worries. I'm well; I'm just busy.

**File Length:** 7:05 min

**[Download from mediafire. ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5fyh453z2jirrmz/P11_Fire.mp3/file) **

**Author's Note:**

> Acoustic/Folk Instrumental by Hyde - Free Instrumentals https://soundcloud.com/davidhydemusic  
> Creative Commons — Attribution 3.0 Unported— CC BY 3.0  
> Free Download / Stream: https://bit.ly/acoustic-folk-instrumental  
> Music promoted by Audio Library https://youtu.be/YKdXVnaHfo8


End file.
